User talk:From Beyond The Stars
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dorsal Dragons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:29, 13 December 2009 Vine Dragon Sorry but I would like to ask, where did you obtain the information that alts can be in the form of cave drops? Bluesonic1 09:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I've seen CB alts. Could you provide a link please? Bluesonic1 11:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I haven't the time nor patience to go and find one, but check the forums. A ton of people have and want CB alt blacks and CB alt vines. It is very possible. Yes, I did ask around the forum now, and everyone's response was the same: You cannot get caveborn alts. "You can get CB red dorsals, though, as they are not alts." is something others said as well. If you could get Alts as CB, there wouldn't be all those lottery threads of people breeding and exchanging eggs to each other. You probably mistaked what you saw. The only person who has CB Alts is TJ and well he has CB everything... Also, just because someone wants doesn't mean there is, perhaps that's a feature they were requesting for.... Bluesonic1 11:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Chicken egg description Hy there From Beyond The Stars, you know there's a reason I didn't undo the edit of this user, the reason is that the description really got changed. http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/Chicken_new_description.png greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 22:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *The other font style for the "Changed from: "This egg is a third the size of the other eggs." line was intended. [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 23:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) If you read what I said, I said the IN-CAVE, as in the BIOME, as in the DROP, description had not been changed, per information gained from the Tiny Little Questions thread. I'm well aware the egg description on the egg's page has been changed. And why the different font? What is the point? Why not put it in italics if you absolutely need a different style? It doesn't match the font of the rest of the article or any font on the site at all and simply looks ungainly and mismatched. I honestly don't see a reason. I might as well be working on my own wiki for all the effort I've put into here trying to fix the format and linking of dragon articles. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 00:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :*Sadly I only saw that you edited the chicken page again after I've had send my message to you, so I didn't see your edit summary which stated that the in-cave text is still the old text. And yes, you're right about the font. Plus I never meant in any way to offend you by writing the upper message to you...ok I might have come accorss a bit cranky but at the moment I get moody quite easy with being in constant pain thanks to this awefull metall construction that's sticking out of my full leg cast and is embedded right into my leg *yay* (plus I still look like sickly colored smurf with all the bruises, at least they finally start to fade). I appreciate your work here on the wiki and I was thrilled when I saw that you've started to re-upload the original images of the dragons separately with transparent backgounds. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 23:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Formatting May I ask that you at least leave the spaces between each of the descriptions, so this part doesn't looks to crammed? Thanks [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 23:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't even looked crammed. I've worked on many other wikis, including Zeldapedia which is probably the best damn run Wiki I've ever had the pleasure to work on. Go look just how organised and good they are. No other wiki I've ever seen leaves gaps to stop things looking 'crammed'. It doesn't look crammed and adds unneccessary space. We are a wiki, not some minimalist website design. Do you see Wikipedia leaving space? We are an encyclopedia. Being chock-full of information is what it's all about. I see absolutely no need for arbitrary spacing. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :*Oh my, I know that the DC-Wiki is far from beeing as organized as Zeldapedia or some other Wikis. But I hope with all of us working on this wiki that we can change this. ;) I know that wikis are about information, but for my personal taste I think that it looks more neatly arranged with at least one space between the description headings...yes that's only my personal taste, just like you say that leaving space is not necessary. Maybe we can agree to disagree about this? ;) Hmm about what you said "We are a wiki, not some minimalist website design". I think every wiki has has at least some minimalist webdesign, just take their individual designed looks: Zeldapedia, Tera Wiki, WOW Wiki, Memory Alpha Wiki and Batman Wiki. Sure the main part of a wiki is the information, but don't we all want that our wikis are nice to look at too? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 23:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Use "a" or "an" Hey there, see with me being no native english speaker I'm always glad to learn something new. So thanks for telling me and fixing my mistake. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Images Edit I'm not sure what you're doing with adding the extra sprites to pages as they are exactly the same. I'm sure you're only trying to be helpful but I'd ask you to refrain from doing so till you can explain what's going on. If you're trying to do something, I could help -Stars talk 15:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC)"''' - hope that means it's you who deleted my contribution? I wanted to help by filling the empty spaces of those breeds adult stages. I've added proper images there, where I'm sure which gif is the proper one(I raised those species), and because I can see NO images in the 3 places I've added them in... If you can see the exact looking images and I can't see them, maybe there's sth wrong with the current images and they should be replaced so they'll work for everyone? I also can't see a few other breeds' adult stages at all... Those images are definitely there. If you cannot see them there is perhaps an issue with your browser. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Infobox & editing spree Hy there it's me again, ;) I really appreciate the work you do...it just would be nice if you would talk with one of the admins '''before editing the info-box design and going on an editing spree. ;) Yeah I know it's about time that the info-box is matched to the "new" colors of the wiki, so maybe we could work on it together and talk about what your ideas are and what the wiki-team would like to include? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 11:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I really appreciate all the great work you've been doing here! The infobox looks especially nice! Please keep up this great work ^^ – EnemyPeacemaker 17:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC)